finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashlyn Halperin
Ashlyn Halperin (portrayed by Crystal Lowe) was one of the survivors of the Devil's Flight derailment in Final Destination 3. Ashlyn (along with her best friend Ashley) were popular cheerleaders at the McKinley High School who attended a carnival at their school. She was constantly stalked by Frankie Cheeks before the ride, as well as Ashley. In Wendy's premonition, Frankie points his camera at her and Ashley as the ride goes up. Ashley smacks it out of his hand, and it falls. It's rope catches itself on the rail. The front car hits the camera, it disables the electricity, causing the safety holders to release and disabling the steering for the ride. Ashlyn is killed along with everyone else on the front half of the roller coaster as it launches off the rail. After the premonition, Wendy tried to convince everyone to get off and Kevin and Lewis got into a huge fight. Ashlyn and her friend were offended by the quarrel and decided to get off the ride. Like the other survivors, Ashley and Ashlyn were upset over the deaths of their friends. Ashlyn is the second survivor to die. Death When Ashley and Ashlyn enter the tanning bed room, Ashley leaves her iced beverage sitting on a table, unaware that the VAC machine controlling the tanning beds was latched onto the wall under it. Ashlyn feels that the room is too cold, and decides that turning up the heat "a few degrees won't hurt." Ashlyn had forgotten her ipod, so Ashley decided to look through the cds on a wooden shelf above one of the tanning beds. While doing so, she accidentely pulls the shelf loose. As the temperature in the room rises, the iced beverage cub persperates and begins to drip onto the machine under it and causes it to spark and malfunction. The VAC then rises. The two girls notice something is wrong when it starts to get too hot and they begin to sweat. However, since the room was so hot, the automatic air conditioning came on from the air vent, which tips over a coat rack. The coat rack knocks over into a potted tree, which falls and breaks the cd shelf off the wall, and onto Ashlyn's tanning bed. When Ashlyn realizes she set the temperature too high, she attempts to leave her bed at the exact moment the shelf fell on it, which in turn causes it to slide over into the opening slot of Ashley's bed, and then slides into the opening slot in Ashlyn's bed, preventing them from leaving. Both girls begin to scream for help as the temperature rises and their skin begins to burn and tear. The heating mechanism above Ashlyn begins to bend and rumble until it explodes and sets Ashlyn on fire. With no one to help her, Ashlyn lies in her bed screaming as she is burned alive. Signs/Clues *Wendy's photo of Ashley and Ashlyn is overexposed, making it look like they're on fire. *Ashley and Ashlyn listen to "Love Rollercoaster" before the beds burn. *It is ironic due to the fact that the word "ash" is in their names. *In a less painful and time consuming death, Ashley and Ashlyn in a delete scene are electrocuted instead. Ashley lies in her bed screaming as the temperature rises, but Ashlyn manages to get out, only to get whacked in the head by the wood. After gaining consciousness, Ashlyn stands up and reaches for Ashley's hand. When she grabs her hand, the bed breaks and instead of a fire igniting, Ashley is electrocuted by the current. Because she is still holding Ashley, Ashlyn gets shocked as well and dies. *Before getting into the tanning bed , Ashlyn turns up the heating in the room, stating that "A few degrees won't hurt." which in fact was the cause of each of their deaths. *During Ashley and Ashlyn's funeral, the song "Hundred Grand" by Pete Atherton plays, which is the same song that played at the unveiling of the Flight 180 memorial in Final Destination. Trivia *'Goof:' In the delete scene, Ashlyn enters her tanning bed wearing panties. When she gets knocked out and tries to save Ashley, she's naked. Category:Final Destination 3 Category:Final Destination 3 characters Category:Characters